


When Snowflake falls

by UpInOrbit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cats, M/M, Neighbours, minor mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpInOrbit/pseuds/UpInOrbit
Summary: The universe hates Kim Doyoung. There's no other explanation as to what happens to him, rounded off with a hot neighbour, owner of the evilest cat in the world, a white ball of fluff who loved making Doyoung's life a living Hell.Or how a cat ended up sending Doyoung to the hospital, together with his hot neighbour.





	When Snowflake falls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my best attempt at writing a somewhat funny fic. However I'm an "accidentally funny" kind of person so who knows what may come out of this. I did enjoy writing this so I hope you do too! I must confess I don't own a cat so if anything seems uncat-like, I really apologize for it.  
> Disclaimer: no cats were harmed in the making of this fic!

Doyoung was, all in all, a good person. He was a good son and a good brother. As a student he had spent time helping his classmates when they asked for it, and he worked as a volunteer when he wasn’t completely drained by his work. He even went out of his way and cooked for Jeno, just to make sure his son didn’t famish now that he lived on his own.

(“I am not your son!”

“Yes, you are, both you and Hyuck are my children.”

“Well, your “children” are dating so we can’t be your children!”

“You just had to make this weird, didn’t you?”)

He could possibly be a better friend, but his own friends were assholes, so they reaped what they sought.

No, Doyoung wasn’t perfect, but he was by no means _bad_. He would even go as fas as considering himself as a good person.

That was why he couldn’t understand why the universe had such an aversion towards him. His friends always denied his claims, but Doyoung knew the truth. The universe couldn’t stand the existence of a Kim Doyoung, and it loved to laugh at his face. 

And not only the universe, but cats too. Doyoung could never understand the adoration some people (read, Jeno) seemed to feel towards those little beasts, and he certainly couldn’t bring himself to coo at the nasty creatures when he encountered them. Everyone laughed at him whenever he brought up the topic, and it had turned into a recurring gag among his friends, but the truth couldn’t be denied. 

It had all started when, as a kid, he had tried to pet a cat, but accidentally pulled his tail and the cat had viciously cut his arm.

(“You don’t even have a scar, and that was over twenty years ago, get over it!”

“He tried to kill me, Ten!”)

It had gotten worse when, at age eleven, his grandma had gone to live with them for a couple months while her house was being refurbished, and she brought her cat, an old yellow beast that gave Doyoung the stink eye. They had stayed out of their mutual ways for as long as they lived together, until there were only a couple of days left. Doyoung had been scarred for life when he went to feed his fish and found the tank empty. His mom and grandma had sworn the fish had died of natural causes, a peaceful death, but Doyoung was no idiot, and he saw the way the cat stood a little taller, mocking him, taunting him, and he had to resist the urge to kick the damned cat out of his house. 

Cats and bad luck seemed to follow him everywhere, and when Jeno and Hyuck had adopted three of the little demons, Doyoung had been tempted to break his own leg, just to avoid having to go to their new apartment and be surrounded by the cats. In the end, he suffered throughout the whole dinner, though he did have to admit the kittens did nothing but ignore him, and he was content to stay like that.

Sadly for him, the universe didn’t seem satisfied with his suffering, and so it had given him a neighbour with a soft spot for animals. That would normally would make him win points with Doyoung, but not when his pet was none other than the cat version of Satan, a white thing with bright eyes and a long tail that Doyoung had lovingly dubbed as The Hell’s spawn. 

Said creature had some kind of preternatural sense that allowed it to know when Doyoung was the most stressed and so decided to meow until it got on Doyoung’s nerves and he just wanted to throw something (mainly, the cat), out of the window. His owner must have been a complete idiot, too, as the cat was constantly escaping and going around the floor, following Doyoung with it’s incessant meowing. 

It was only natural for Doyoung to reach his breaking point. 

That day had been horrible stressing, and he just wanted to lay on the couch and do nothing, but the cat had to go out and start his pity party, right by Doyoung’s door. It was too much for him to handle, and so he threw himself out of the sofa and marched towards his neighbour’s house.

Not bothering to close the door behind him, and keeping an eye on the cat to make sure it wouldn’t wander into his own apartment, he aggressively knocked on his neighbour’s door, his knocking picking up on both intensity and noise the longer it took him to open.

When the door finally started to move, Doyoung opened his mouth, ready to go on an endless rant about how annoying the cat was and how it should not be, under any circumstances, allowed outside, but the words died in his mouth before he could utter them, as soon as he caught sight of his neighbour’s face.

And boy, was it a nice face. It wasn’t even a face, but a Face, with a capital F and everything it entitled. Doyoung had read somewhere about people who cried when they first set foot on places like Florence, their beauty too much for them to handle. He had never fully understood that, but he did now, and he fully shared the sentiment. His neighbour was slightly shorter than him and he looked soft and fluffy, even when covered in sweat. His ear sparkled in the light, the multiple piercings on it glinting incessantly and when he smiled, Doyoung melted into a puddle,destroyed by the power of a single blinding smile.

It wasn’t until that smile became a little strained that Doyoung remembered he was standing in front of his (hot) neighbour with his mouth slightly opened and openly gaping at him. 

_Get it together, Kim_ , he thought to himself, and stood straighter, ready to say everything that had been on his mind ever since the evil cat had been brought into the building.

“Can I help you?” And of course, paired with a beautiful face was a beautiful voice with a beautiful accent, and Doyoung’s resolve disappeared once again, replaced by (inner) heart eyes and an immense need to gush over such a beautiful man.

However, Doyoung was a man on a mission, and he wouldn’t be deterred by it, no matter how pretty the person in front of him might be. He would calmly explain the problem and go back to his house, he wouldn’t loose his cool…

“Cat” he croaked out, voice shaking slightly. His neighbour looked at him in confusion and Doyoung used a quivering finger to point were the cat still stood, all the while trying not to get lost in his neighbour’s eyes.

“Oh my God, Snowflake! You can’t keep doing this!”

His neighbour dove to cradle the cat into his arms but Doyoung barely notices because, The Hell’s spawn was named _Snowflake_???? What kind of completely unoriginal person named their _white_ cat Snowflake??? Clearly his neighbour was a sad, uninventive person, and Doyoung felt a pang of sympathy towards the little devil. He too, would be upset, if he had been named fucking Snowflake.

“Thank you so much. I’m really sorry he escaped, I’ll try and keep him in. I really hope he didn’t bother you”.

Doyoung stood frozen once he had regained the full attention of his neighbour, like a deer caught in a car’s headlights (his friends would have said he looked like a rabbit but he refused to admit the comparison. He wanted something regal, like a deer, not a rabbit. A rabbit would have more possibilities of surviving, had been the answer. Doyoung had stubbornly kept quiet, without an appropriate response). His neighbour still stood in front of him, patiently waiting for an answer.

“Nice slippers” he said, once it was clear Doyoung wasn’t going to reply.

Doyoung slapped himself internally. He had been in such a hurry, he hadn’t even thought about what he was wearing but of course it was like himself to appear in front of his hot neighbour wearing none other than his pink bunny slippers. They were cute and warm and he liked them very much, but they weren’t the most dignifying shoes he owned. They were bunny slippers, after all.

“Yes, they are”.

Doyoung slowly raised his head. He couldn’t have done that. He couldn’t have panicked so bad that he had said that aloud, but the smirk on his neighbour’s face told a different story, and he was pretty sure he knew exactly what was happening to Doyoung. Blushing, and unwilling to embarrass himself any further, he turned around on his heels and headed straight to his house.

“Thank you!”

He ignored the obvious amusement present in the other’s voice as he closed the door. He couldn’t believe his behaviour out there. It was unlike him to be at such a loss for words. He couldn’t have made a worst first impression. Maybe it was time for a change of scenery. He could pack his bags and move out of his apartment. Or the city. Maybe even the country. He had heard Spain was lovely all around the year. He sure as hell wouldn’t run into his neighbour there.

Doyoung fell face first into his bed and screamed into the pillow.

 

***

 

He didn’t move to Spain, in the end. Nor did he move out of the apartment, for that matter. When he had told Ten about it, he had laughed so hard he had almost coughed out his lungs, and every time he looked at Doyoung’s indignant expression only served to spur him into another spur of laughter.

So, no, he didn’t move out of his apartment. Instead, he collected the remnants of his battered dignity and, whenever he encountered Yuta (the name was courtesy of Jeno, as Doyoung had successfully managed to avoid any kind of conversation with him), he would give him a court nod and ignore the teasing smiled that was generally shot in his direction. But, of course, the universe still hated him, and that was made evident once again.

It was a calm Friday night. Doyoung had already changed into his pajamas (fancy way of naming his shittiest pair of sweatpants and shirt), not having any other plans than binge watch _Orphan Black_ on Netflix. He was just starting the third episode when he heard knocking on his front door. Pausing the show, he got up and looked through the peephole. 

There, standing in all his glory, was his infamous neighbour, the one and only, Nakamoto Yuta. See, Doyoung was not a bad person, he would even describe himself as a good person, but there was no way Yuta was seeing him, _again_ , wearing his slippers, and not only that, but his night clothes too. He would just wait until Yuta went away.

However, Yuta seemed hell-bent on talking to Doyoung. He wouldn’t stop knocking (Doyoung was reminded of when he himself had done that to him, and he sent Yuta a silent apology) but eventually he tired out, and Doyoung heard the footsteps veering away from the door.

Doyoung let a breath out, and he rested his head on the door. Or that was what he tried to do. He had always been told he had a very thick skull, so maybe that was why he practically banged his head on the door when he had meant to delicately place it. Either way, the noise had made obvious there was someone inside the house, and Yuta went back to his knocking. There was no hiding possible. Doyoung braces himself and opened the door.

“Yuta!” He tried to sound cheery and happy, but he had always been a really bad actor, according to his mother. Yuta didn’t seems to notice, though, as he looked apprehensively inside Doyoung’s house.

“Hi, Doyoung. I’m sorry to bother you but I think I forgot to look my door and your window is open and I saw Snowflake going into your house”.

It took Doyoung a couple seconds to process what Yuta had just said.

“The Hell’s Spawn is here!?” That was what his nightmares were made of.

Yuta nodded, anxious, before frowning.

“What did you call my cat?”

Doyoung ignored Yuta’s question as he grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him inside his house, frantically looking for the cat. They searched all around the house, without luck, and Doyoung knew, he just _knew_ , where the little devil was. Of course the cat would hide himself inside Doyoun’g room, of course he would. Calling for Yuta, he headed towards the bedroom.

In the years to come, Doyoung would always remember the flash of white that suddenly appeared in his range of vision. He would swear over and over again the little beast looked him straight in the eye, before jumping towards his face, claws first. Yuta would swear it had been an accident, as Snowflake had been startled when Yuta had accidentally collided with the closet on top of which it was seated, causing Snowflake to jump. It was just bad luck Doyoung’s face had been in the way.

Yuta had quick reflexes but he wasn’t quick enough. Snowflake sunk it’s claws into Doyoung’s cheeks, and by the time Yuta had teared the cat off, there were straight lines all over Doyoung’s face. Doyoung stood there, dumbfounded, incapable of reaction, until the pain started to settle in. He didn’t even notice Yuta had run back to his apartment, locked Snowflake in, and ran back to get Doyoung inside his car.

The next thing he knew, they were in the hospital, Yuta an anxious mess by his side, fussing all over him. Doyoung’s scratches weren’t worth all that, but Yuta had felt so bad at the sight of his face covered in blood that he hadn’t wanted to take any risks.

“I’m so very sorry, Doyoung. Oh my God, you don’t know just how very sorry I am” Yuta was compulsively twisting his hands, running his fingers through his hair, turning it into a disheveled mess.

“I think I have an idea, after the hundred times you’ve said it” he didn’t want to sound harsh, but it was rather hard to talk with his bandaged face and it still hurt a bit. At Yuta’s crestfallen expression, he tried to soothe his voice. “Don’t worry, I don’t blame you”.

“I’m such an idiot. I have to keep an eye on that cat, he completely ruined my chances” Yuta muttered, griping the plastic edge of the chair.

“Your chances?”

Yuta froze, like he hadn’t realized he had said that. He looked around nervously, before making his mind up.

“Yeah, with you. I wanted to ask you out. But Snowflake had to go and do this to you and ruin everything” Yuta buried his face in his hands, as Doyoung’s brows shot up, disappearing under his fringe.

“You didn’t ruin anything…”

“Yes, I know, my cat did, but it doesn’t matter because my chances are still completely ruined” Yuta interrupted him, from behind his hands.

“No, you didn’t” Doyoung slowly repeated, until Yuta looked up. He looked so devastated Doyoung couldn’t fight back a smile. “Ask me”. 

Yuta perked up at that, putting his hands on his lap, eyes wide like he couldn’t believe it.

“Do you want to go have dinner with me?”

“Yes. I really do”. The smile he got in response was so beautiful, so pure, Doyoung answered with one of his own. “And seriously, don’t worry, I know you didn’t want The Hell’s spawn to maul my face”.

Yuta seemed torn, the corner of his lips twitching, until it transformed into a full smile.

“The Hell’s spawn? Come on, he’s not that bad”.

The dirty look he received in response made him double in laughter.

“The only think I’ll ask is that the vile creature is locked away when we go out”.

There was a mischievous glint in Yuta’s eye when he replied. 

“I can try, but wouldn’t that defeat the purpose of our date? Where are you going? Wait, Doyoung, I’m sorry! I was joking, don’t leave!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this was basically me gushing about Yuta while trying to be even remotely funny. I hope I at least suceded in one of those goals :)   
> This will probably be my last fic until I'm done with my exams, I wasn't going to write anything but I hd this idea in my head and this fic basically wrote itself, so I hope you enjoyed it too!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> [tw](https://twitter.com/monstaruniverse) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Val_99)
> 
> \- Val


End file.
